yugioh adventure
by goppy44
Summary: this is a fanfiction with no romance, no actual characters from the show. this is more of an imagination story with two made up characters. ask any questions you have and please be nice, i am just a young lad...
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fan fiction. This is more of an imagination as we go along story me and a friend made. Anyways enjoy!

It was a quiet day in the world. Kids running around the park, yes someone did get their head stuck in a tree and squirrels were throwing nuts at him. Two friends were playing each other in Yu-gi-oh, a card game with monsters, spells and traps. They thought it was a normal day, but little did they know their loyalty, courage and yes there is a power of friendship would be tested to the highest levels, but in my defense Tea overuses, no wait she is too liberal with the power of friendship. Anyways after a heart pounding duel which could have gave both of them heart attacks, our two main heroes Ryan and Travis talk about their duel in the only way they know how…..

Travis shouted "I finally beat the Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare"

Ryan questioned him "Really now? You never beaten ultimate nightmare before. All you have to do is remove once or destroy Yubel three times with card effects. But man I Hope you have good dreams tonight."

"I have Never could beat it before. Thanks man I will." Travis replied

then both players look at their cards to basically brag about how much better their decks are…..Ryan decks starts to glow white out of nowhere….the card on top was thunder end dragon…

"Wow. This in incredible "

"What man what's happening?"

Don't you see my deck glowing?

No man I don't. …did you take too much because you seem freaked out…

All the of sudden, time itself frozen in place which can never be done. Every matter stops motion for a few seconds the world stops for true quick peace then Ryan and Travis feel rumbling in the earth as it starts shaking and tearing itself apart as the planet is breaking apart at once ripping through the ever growing world.

What happening….

I don't know man…an earthquake…..

No…way there hasn't been a huge earthquake here in years besides look.

Both look shocked at they are the only ones not frozen in placed.

All of the sudden a white hole appears from the clouds. Then a light beam strikes Ryan surrounding him and he feels like body ripping apart. He feels as if his skin tissue is being ripped off his body now he knows how a pig feels when butchers uses pig to make BBQ ribs meat. He feels the effect all of his molecules moving in a group all at once and being transferred into a while hole…..

Then he sees a bright light flashing his view. He had no choice but to use his arm to shield his eyes from the bright light. He then thought he was walking toward the light

Wait light at end of a white surrounding. Oh man I can't be dead. I am way too normal and not crazy to be dead. Ryan said freaking out and maybe yes he might have been crazy. His mind (Ok calm down. Focus Ryan. Yes may be you has too much caffeine in your diet. Yes you're a teenager and you need soda to wake up but it is bad for your health. This is all from a low amounts of caffeine in your body and your withdrawing from it.)

When he opens his eyes, he sees a land of peace and true beauty all at once. The setting was a beautiful landscape that nothing can beat. Truly a sight to be seen with the smell of flower over the area, the lightly colored red flower being blown by a light breeze and the sound of water coming from a clear blue waterfall and the eye opener of the landscape. A true white castle….

Wow….totally taking this as my computer background. Nothing online is ever this prefect. all of its photo-shopped…he takes out his camera which was filled with duels and card tip videos for his friends to watch and be shucked by genius…no our hero isn't a undefeated world champion duelist from America nor he is a beginner duelist with no skill. He is a duelist who wins when he wins and losses when he was outmatched. Our hero is not only cunning, but can think on his feet and can analyze a person deck in seconds…..no he doesn't have superpowers or anything,…..he sees I his opponent has a extra deck with cards in it. Once he sees the first three cards his opponent plays, he can guess to what deck the person plays based on the relationship of those three cards. He uses three cards, because you can't always guess a person deck based one card. If there is no relation between the first three cards, he looks at the next and then the next two if no relationship…he is always either perfectly right or close to what his opponent deck is based on.

Wow great quality picture….so being my screen saver too…..this can't be earth….earth is beautiful in its own way, but not this majestic. its more based on a fictional place because it's way too real to be fake and there is a perfectly standing white castle with no repairs needed at all….wait as far as I know I seen dozens of castle in history….no way a castle is this amazingly white or perfectly standing….every castle in the world had to have been repaired at some point…but no repairs needed on this fortress…that means there wasn't any war or natural disasters for a few hundred years….

"You're very good at common sense and deducting Ryan. So I guess the ones were right, you are smart" said a mysterious soft voice echoed across the land. Ryan daggered his eyes toward the source of the sound and spoke calm and collectively. "How do you know my name if you mind me asking?" He said then adding to his question "I am not in the mood for to play mind games or 20 questions with you." Up in the great horizon, he sees a beautiful woman with a body for a goodness standing on a dragon with cloud like appearance as the dragon scales downward near him. The woman got off her dragon and walked up to him moving her legs one foot over the other as she stood 4 feet from Ryan. Ryan admitted to himself….she is gorgeous and way out of any league for that matter. Once he looked at her full figure, he had a tree of light bulbs flash in his head.( wait I am second I know who she is and If I don't so help let a falling ice cream truck dump ice cream on me. She has blond hair, pink magicians like hat, prefect blue eyes, a jewel on near her neck and upper torso and said with a blush on his face " a VERY short skirt:….what he already knew who she was when before he took a full view of her….she was the dark magician girl)

Ryan (blood rushing to nose…head spinning…yep I am stuck by her beauty…what why I do I feel) (smack as he feel backwards which he wanted to do because he)

The young magician looked at him and said….."Seems nice and kind of sweet" she looked at his physical body. Wasn't over weight or skinny nor a god like body….just normal physical upper and lower body

Just like that. The young magician asked her dragon to pick him Ryan and move him to the castle so he can recover from his "traumatic experience"

Now the real story can begin. For your information there will be a chapter two to this story. Any comments can help. I not a great writer, but I want people to sit and read my stories for half an hour and are able to start their own stories.


	2. Chapter 2

Here chapter two

Scene with Travis at Earth

Travis was being calm as he always will be at any situation

"ahahahaha where's Ryan. I can't find him I can't find him."

Travis then sat down trying to recap what happened now.

"ok lets see. I was dueling against Ryan and lost. Then we talked about our decks and then this happened" he then realized that time was still frozen except for him. Travis had to think of where Ryan could be now. "His probably ran to get his other decks, then complain how much better his deck are than mine. "Travis said of his friend.

Travis then figured something was up when he realized Ryan NEVER goes anywhere without all of his cards." Ok this is messed up. Ryan never forgets his cards."

Travis felt his body being ripped apart similar to Ryan's body. "Oh man I didn't hit puberty yet." Travis then felt his body and himself disappear the same way as his friend was.

Travis then woke up in a calm peaceful room with stone floors similar to an outside patio. The room had white stones and a wooden old modern door.

"oh man I really hit my head. Feels like I ran into a train." Travis started to rub his head and looked around until his eye beamed out and saw something shocking. He saw his best friend on the bed next to his asleep and not moving. "oh man. Ryan!"

Travis heard the door open to see the an woman who looked exactly like Dark magician girl. " wait you can't be her. She isn't real."

Dark magician girl replied "oh I am real and rest assured your friend is safe." She walks over to Ryan places her right hand on his forehead and suddenly Ryan wakes up from his sleep state.

Travis runs over to Ryan giving his a huge bear hug and asking him what happened. Ryan replied "dude get off. I passed out because low blood pressure." Travis bluntly shouted out" yeah because you saw the dark magician girl in her short skirt." Ryan and the dark magician girl both blushed like pure red roses and had both their heads down. Travis said" ha I knew it." Ryan asked calmly "Dark magician girl why are we here?"

Dark magician girl replied "I knew that was going to get asked by you Ryan. " Dark magician said with a bold face" we need your help."

Cliffhanger. Rest assured you can be apart of this story and help out. See chapter 3 on how to help with this story.


End file.
